The Motaz Inquisition
by theologygirl
Summary: Clarisse & Joseph get a little help from the Prime Minister and his wife. First Kiss Challenge Story. Why not?


_It seems as though there is a "First Kiss" Challenge to be met. Set during PD1. I own nothing, just borrowing for my sandbox from Meg, Walt & Garry._

"Thank you for being here today." The words rung in his ears as he swung the big limousine out the gates of the consulate and toward the airport. Clarisse had her hands full with the young princess, but she seemed to be loving the challenge. Just seeing her with a sparkle in her eyes again made him feel better, because for so long she had worried him. She had been pale, not eating, not taking interest in anything but her work.

But now, with Mia in the picture he started to glimpse the woman he adored coming back. Pretending to chauffeur them this afternoon had been a bit of a lark, but he'd played along, taking any and every opportunity to be in the same room with her. They had been flirting just before Mia had arrived and Clarisse had made up a ridiculous story as to why she and Joseph were in each other's arms. Mia had grinned and graciously let her away with her story. She had blushed and Joseph's wink hadn't helped the situation. She'd made him pay by making him act as chauffeur. He didn't mind, and he'd definitely find a way to repay her later.

0-0-0-0-0

Joseph quickly maneuvered the limousine through the streets of San Francisco to the city's international airport. The Prime Minister and his wife were arriving from Genovia for the Independence Day Ball, and Joseph had elected himself as their designated greeter on the Queen's behalf.

The small jet was parked next to Genovia One, and quickly the staff moved their luggage into the trunk of the limo. Joseph warmly greeted Sebastian and Sheila Motaz. They were, after all, friends from their many years in the Queen's inner circle together. Shelia even gave Joseph a small peck on the cheek as he greeted her. Lovely people, he thought, good for Genovia, and more importantly, good to Clarisse.

The couple kept the privacy screen down on the way to the Embassy, easily bantering with Joseph and catching up on the progress with the new princess. Joseph answered all the Prime Minister's questions regarding the new heir to the throne until Sheila interrupted him.

"As much as this is all very fascinating, Sebastian, you'll meet the princess in due course and assess her for yourself. What I really want to know is how things are between you and Clarisse, Joseph?"

Her question startled him for a moment, but then he answered diplomatically: "Her Majesty is enjoying her visit to San Francisco immensely. She went to the symphony last evening and had a tremendous time."

Sebastian laughed. "Come now, Joseph, I believe my wife had a different sort of answer in mind."

"Oh, my apologies." In a vain attempt at changing the subject he asked: "Would you two care for the scenic tour of the city, or would you rather go straight to the Consulate?"

Sheila leaned toward the front seat. "I want you to drive around until you decide to tell me if the two of you are, you know, together yet."

"Then I'm afraid we'll be running out of gasoline. My lips are sealed."

Sebastian put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "My dear, you know the fierce loyalty our Joseph has when it comes to the Monarchy. You'll never get anything out of him."

Joseph smiled at her in the rear view mirror, noticing her pout. "Madam, suffice it to say, Her Majesty is very relaxed now that we're here. Today, she's wearing a pink suit."

Shelia Motaz settled back into the leather seat cushions. "Mm, hmm. Sebastian, what did I tell you? The change of scenery will do her a world of good. Not to mention the love of a devoted man."

The Prime Minister took his wife's hand and kissed it. "You, my dear, are an incurable romantic. I think that's why I love you so much. Joseph, pay my bride no mind, and go about romancing Clarisse as you see fit."

Joseph looked straight ahead. "Yes, Sir."

-0-0-0-0-0-

A few days later, Sebastian waited in the foyer with Joseph. Only moments before, word had come of the accident between Mia's mustang and the trolley car. Joseph was pacing, impatiently waiting for the police car to return his Queen to the Consulate where he would surely have some choice words for her. Sebastian watched from the sofa, satisfied that both Her Majesty and Royal Highness were safe, if not altogether sound. He let out a soft chuckle, and Joseph whirled to face him.

"Something funny, Mr. Prime Minister?" the displeasure registered on his face.

Sebastian quickly put on a sober face. "No, no, nothing funny at all. But you are acting a little agitated."

"Agitated? You're damned right I'm agitated. She could have been killed out there today!"

"She? Don't you mean 'they'?" Sebastian taunted him.

"What?" Joseph was momentarily confused.

"My dear man, you are responsible for the safety of Her Majesty AND her granddaughter the Crown Princess, yet you seem only concerned for Clarisse. I'm starting to believe that my wife's perceptions of the two of you are correct."

Joseph was at a loss for words as he stared at the Prime Minister. Fortunately, the police car arrived just then and further discussion wasn't possible. The men rushed to the door to greet their sovereign.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

It wasn't enough that Mia was turning down the job, she was also missing in action. The night of the ball had come and Clarisse's last hopes that her granddaughter would accept her position as Crown Princess diminished with each passing moment. Charlotte had informed her that Joseph had gone out in the rainy night to find her, but no one could reach him on his cell phone to find out if he had been successful. Sebastian waited with the Queen as they tried to stall the press for as long as possible.

He had never seen his Queen quite so distraught and unsure of herself. He'd stayed very close when Rupert was dying but she always had held herself together. Tonight, though, she seemed lost and alone.

"Your Majesty, there isn't much time left. The announcement is going to have to be made." He dared place a light hand on her forearm "I'm truly sorry."

"Yes, I am too." She looked toward the door, hoping against hope to see Joseph enter with Amelia, to make this disastrous night all a memory. Charlotte's shake of her head confirmed her worst fears – Mia would not be accepting Genovia's crown this evening. She sighed and looked up at Sebastian, not wanting to see pity in his eyes, but knowing that he was nearly as disheartened by the possibility of the Van Troken's ruling their beloved country as she.

"You know if there was anything that could be done, Joseph would make it happen." He tried to give her some hope, despite the situation.

"I know." Her voice was small, detached. She knew Joseph would leave no stone unturned to find Mia, to at least give her the last chance to accept, but where was he?

"He'd move heaven and earth for you."

She looked up at him sharply. There was something about his tone that caught her attention. "I beg your pardon?"

He smiled kindly at her. "I'm just saying, Your Majesty," he paused, and spoke softly "Clarisse, Joseph's devotion goes far beyond the Crown. If he's out in a night like this, looking for a runaway teenaged girl, it's only because of his love for you."

Clarisse closed her eyes and tried to imagine for a moment her Prime Minister had not just told her that her Head of Security was in love with her. But it was of no use, the image had already burned itself in her mind. She opened her eyes and looked up at him not able to speak.

"Forgive me, I thought you knew."

Charlotte came to tell them it was now or never, the press could no longer wait. Clarisse steeled herself against the task at hand. "I guess it's time."

-0-0-0-0-

Miraculously, Joseph had indeed moved heaven and earth and found Mia, and not a moment too soon. Clarisse was practically beaming, and Joseph couldn't take his eyes off of her. He waited as long as he dared, and at Sheila's insistence he had cut in on the Prime Minister's dance with the Queen.

The dancing had simply been icing on the cake. Mia was going to be Genovia's princess, and Clarisse knew it was in no small part due to Joseph. His motive, however, had not been clear to Clarisse until the Prime Minister had dared to suggest that the search through the rainy city was because Joseph loved her. She wondered how to deal with this sudden revelation, then began to realize that it wasn't sudden at all. She knew that he loved her, and she knew that she loved him, too. Why it had never occurred to her before was a mystery.

Willingly, she let him lead her out of the ballroom, blushing as he waved away the security and took her hand in his. Wordlessly he escorted her up the stairs and to her suite, opening the door with his free hand and never letting go of her. The room was dark, her ladies maids not expecting their Queen for several hours. Joseph made no attempt to turn on the lights, simply guided her inside and closed the door. He stood in front of her and gently pushed her back against the closed door, his hands on her upper arms.

His first kiss was gentle, Joseph giving her time to pull away from him, until he realized that her arms were around his waist pulling him closer to her. He whispered her name between kisses and she sighed as she felt the first stirrings of love in her entire life. One at a time he peeled her gloves off her hands, depositing the jewelry on a side table. It was customary after each royal party for Joseph to collect her jewels and store them safely in the vault, but tonight the Head of Security deemed them safe on the sitting room table. The tiara soon followed, as well as her necklace.

Joseph pulled back slightly, touching his hand to her cheek. "There's no excuse for my actions here tonight."

"You saved the country from the Van Trokens, you need no excuses."

His hand dropped to his side. "I'm not here for a reward."

"Good, because I'm fresh out of Orders of the Rose. I hope you're here because Sebastian was right."

He arched his eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"Our diligent Prime Minister seems to think you just might be in love with me. He's a very smart man, I would hope he isn't wrong."

He smiled at her, shaking his head in wonder at the women he loved, had loved for so many years. Joseph gathered her close in his arms, drowning in her scent. "No, my love, he's been right about that for a very long time."

She snuggled in close to him, her lips brushing his ear. "I wonder how long he's known that I loved you?"

Anyone looking in on the two of them, moments after their first kiss, their first confession of love for each other, would have mistakenly thought the two of them had been together like that for years, rather than only mere minutes.

And perhaps, in a way, they had been.


End file.
